The present invention relates to an inflatable tent structure for single person use or multiple person use. The tent structure is made of recoverable waterproof nylon cloth and has light weight. In addition, the tent structure can be easily constructed without using rigid beam members and can be folded into a small volume for easy storage and carriage.
Conventional tent structures mostly have heavy weight and large volume as well as complicated components. When constructed, the support frame members and waterproof cover members are assembled in a troublesome and time-costing manner. Such assembling procedure can be hardly accomplished by one single person. Moreover, after used, it is also difficult to collapse and fold as well as pack and carry the tent structure. Furthermore, in case one of the components is lost during the packing or transferring procedure, the entire tent structure will become unconstructable and useless.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved tent structure which has light weight and small volume and can be easily quickly constructed by single person.